Love Mode
by aiNeko-Haru
Summary: Fic khusus untuk IchiRuki days. Love Mode, bagi Ichigo cukup dengan bisa mendapatkan 'dia' sepenuhnya itu sudah cukup, karena itulah cita-citanya. Special for my lovely Imoutou-chan Astrella Kurosaki dan My Best Partner Yunna Hihara Warning: typo,OOC.


*nongol* huah~ lega bisa buat fic lagi- padahal biasanya hiatus sampe setahun *digaplok* yah saya rela-relain melewatkan PB freeday *nangis GJ* untuk membuat fic ini! Yah tapi saya juga senang karena saya membuat fic ini untuk IchiRuki days my favorite pair!

Fic ini akan saya dedikasikan untuk:

Astrella Kurosaki sebagai adek saya yang termanis yang mau menampung semua curhatan serta laporan taichou yang sering hiatus ini-

Yuuna Hihara sebagai partner kebanggan saya dan anggota yang paling sering memberikan support pada semua anggota AIO!

Disclaimer: Bleach © Taito Kubo

Love Mode

By aiNeko-Haru

_Cinta yang dapat membutakan diriku itu berada dalam dirimu, cinta yang dapat melemahkan diriku ini berada dalam dirimu dan cinta yang menjadi kelemahanku ini berada dalam seluruh jiwamu._

Ichigo menatap kosong jendela kantornya seharusnya hari ini dia bisa pulang cepat tetapi dikarenakan lembur dia masih harus menatap kosong laporan-laporan perusahaan Omimotome di Karakura, Omimotome salah satu perusahaan terbesar di di Jepang dikarenakan pegawai-pegawainya yang teladan dan sangat disiplin untuk masuk ke peruhaan itu saja membutuhkan banyak ujian, semakin bagus poin ujian yang diberikan semakin bagus pula jabatan yang dimiliki.

Kurosaki Ichigo, pemuda berusia 27 tahun yang berhasil menempati posisi ketiga dalam seleksi menjadi pegawai Omimotome corp. Bagi sebagian orang mungkin itu adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan tapi bagi Ichigo sendiri itu biasa sajah karena cita-citanya sendiri bukan itu, cita-citanya adalah bisa mempersunting Kuchiki Rukia sebagai isterinya.

Dan apakah cita-citanya itu sudah tercapai atau belum?

Ichigo POV

Aku melirik jam tangan sudah jam 11 malam tapi Tezumi-san –manajer Omimotome corp- belum memperbolehkan aku pulang , benar-benar manajer yang rajin tapi kalau diingat-ingat aku harusnya bersyukur bisa bekerja disini ah tidak-tidak! Aku seharusnya bersyukur karena aku memilik 'dia' karena 'dia' lah aku bisa disini sekarang.

Aku ingat ketika dia menyemangatiku saat aku hamper putus asa tidak bisa mendapatkan dirinya, kalau waktu itu dia tidak ada disampingku mungkin aku tidak akan berada disini dengan berbagai tumpukan paperwork ini kalau tidak ada dirinya mungkin aku sudah mati malam itu.

"Kurosai tolong kamu jangan melamun saja, tolong kerjakan paperwokmu dan serahkan padaku pukul 12 tepat!" ucap Tezumi-san, rambutnya yang rancung berwarna ungu itu mengingatkanku akan mata wanita yang sangat aku cintai.

Mata violet bening yang dapat membuatku jatuh cinta padanya saat pertama kali bertemu, apakah aku bertemu 'dia' karena takdir? Aku yakin, dia takdirku. Takdirku untuk memilik dirinya sepenuhnya.

"Kurosaki-san?" aku tersantak dari lamunanku.

"Ah.. i-iyah ada yang bisa aku bantu Takigawa-san?" Tanyaku pada salah seorang pegawai yang lembur sama sepertiku, dia Takigawa Haru gadis berambut panjang lurus berwarna hitam pekat dengan mata coklat pekat.

"Sepertinya konsentrasimu sedang buyar yah?" tanyanya yang masih menatap layar komputer tanpa meliriku.

"Ah, iyah konsentrasiku sedikit buyar karena suatu hal," ucapku jujur padanya.

"Pasti karena istrimu lagi yah haha… sudahlah mana sini laporanmu biar aku kerjakan!"

"Eh- tidak perlu kok, aku bisa mengerjakanya sendiri!" ucapku sambil menolak.

Takigawa-san berjalan mendekatiku mengambil paperworku yang sudah sebesar gunung fuji itu lalu meletakanya di meja kerjanya."Lagian kalau aku ada posisimu aku akan segera mengambil kunci mobil dan pulang ke rumah!" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Aku tersenyum pada tunangan Tezumi-san itu, tak salah aku bekerja disini."Domo arigatou gozaimasu!" ucapku cepat lalu membereskan peralatan kerjaku.

Aku menjalankan mobilku sial! Masa disaat penting seperti ini mobil ini mogok mendadak- Sh*t! Sudah aku naik taxi saja. Tapi percuma juga 25 menit aku menunggu tidak ada satupun taxi yang datang lewat, aku mengepalkan tanganku sudah cukup sial karena kerja lembur kini ditambah lagi kesialanku dengan tranportasi lalu selanjutnya, APA LAGI?

Ckkitt! Bum! **?*

"PUNYA MATA NGGAK SIH? LIHAT DONG KALAU SEDANG NYETIR!" teriaku pada pengemudi mobil yang hampir saja menyerempetku, sial! Bajuku basah begini bagaimana caranya aku pulang? Lari… itulah satu-satunya cara yang bisa aku lakukan, ok hanya sekitar 10 KM dari kantorku ke rumahku itu hal kecil! Fire Ichigo!

Sambil aku berlari aku ingat saat-saat aku melarikan diri bersama 'dia' dari kediaman Kuchiki kami berlari menyusuri setiap wilayah yang tidak bisa diketahui oleh keluarga Kuchiki disaat itu mode cintaku untuk 'dia' membara mode cintaku untuk membawanya pulang ke rumah… rumah yang sebenarnya!

"Gok.. gok.. gok!" aku menelan ludah jangan bilang….. AHHHHHH! TASUKETE KAMI-SAMA! SIAAALL! Anjing liar mengejarku!

Aku berlari mempercepat setiap gerakan kakiku agar tidak tergigit oleh anjing itu! Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku oh Kami-Sama? Tujuanku hanya ingin menemui isteriku kenapa kau memberikan ujian yang begitu berat!

"_Tidak mudah mendapatkanya Ichigo kau harus melakukan pengorbanan!" _

Hah? Aku ingat itu, kalimat itu Renji yang mengatakanya dia selalu bilang kalau mau mendapatakn 'dia' aku harus melakukan pengorbanan! Aku sudah mengalahkan Byakuya, Grimmjow, Renji, Kariya untuk bisa selalu bersamanya kini aku harus bisa mengalahkan anjing ini agar bisa menemuinya! Fight Ichigo!

"_Kau pasti medapatkan balasan yang setimpal jika kau melakukan pengorbanan!" _

FIREE ICHIGO!

Anjing itu sudah mendekat dan…."guk"

"Hitako! Nakal sekali kau kemana saja?" nah loh apa ini?

"Eh, kau orange-san! Maafkan anjingku ini dia memag sudah mengejar orang yang sering berlari-lari di kompleks sini…." Orange-san? Maksudnya aku!

"Tidak apa lain kali jaga anjingmu itu yah! Hampir saja aku mati karena anjingmu itu!"

"Iyah! Terimakasih atas pengertianya!"

Sudah selesaikah pengorbananku hari ini? Aku sungguh lelah ingin istirahat!

Kulirik jam tanganku sudah pukul 2! Sial,buyar sudah impianku mendapat kecupan, pelukam hangat dari isteriku kenapa? Karena siapapun tahu pasti seorang wanita sudah tertidur terkecuali wanita itu sedang mengincar jabatan mayor di P*int B*ank dalam sehari (A/N: author kagum setengah mati) ngomong-ngomong sial P*int B*ank, aku ini penggemar permainan itu tapi tak tahu kenapa sudah 1 bulan bermain pangkatku tetap itu-itu saja yah pangkatku tetap brigadier sajah! –plaak nggak nyambung-

Aku membuka pintu rumahku dengan badan pegal lampu rumah sudah mati manandakan dia sudah tertidur… sedihnya diriku ini.

Aku melihat kearah kamar tidur, 'dia' memang sudah tidur dengan wjaha manisnya dia memeluk kemeja kerjaku manis sekali. Dan tanpa sadar rasa capaiku hilang sudah melihat wajah manisnya aku mencekat mencium keningnya."aishiteru, Rukia."

Aku menuju dapur sekedar untuk menuangkan kopi ke gelasku saat aku sedang menuangkan kopi hitam terasa tangan hangat yang menyentuh punggungku."kenapa baru pulang, Ichi?" Tanyanya tanganya terasa begitu lemas."kau menungguku?" tanyaku sambil menghadap dirinya.

"Tentu," ucapnya lemah sambil tersenyum.

"Rukia, kau harus beristirahat ayo tidur!" ucapku dengan nada memerintah.

"U-uhuk.. d-daijoubo!" ucapnya seraya memperlihatkan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

Aku menggendong tubuh kecilnya menuju kamar tidur wajahnya terlihat sangat lemas, dia yang biasanya memberikan perlawanan jika aku melakukan hal aneh padanya kini malah diam menyenderkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Kau bodoh Rukia, kau itu baru saja melahirkan kondisi tubuhmu itu belum sehat sepenuhnya," ucapku sambil menggendongnya.

Aku tersenyum mengingat kata melahirkan…. Yah Rukia isteriku ini baru saja melahirkan anak pertama kami, anak yang memiliki warna rambut seperti dan mata violet seperti Rukia namanya Ara, Kurosaki Ara.

Aku meletakan Rukia di kamar tidur lalu mencium keningnya."kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu karena jika tidak, aku akan sangat bersalah." Ucapku asal."kalau begitu lindungi aku Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia mencium bibirku yang aku balas dengan mencium bibirnya, bibir manis yangs sangat aku sukai.

Dan malam itu –tanpa mandi- aku mengeluarkan mode cintaku untuk membahagiakan Rukia.

Dia yang sangat aku gilai kini jatuh ketanganku dengan wajah lemah.

Dan itu semua karena mode cintanya yang luar biasa yang dapat membuatku selalu mencintainya seumur hidupku.

_Love Mode-End~ _


End file.
